


I See You As You Are

by Shadow_Wolfe99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Harry Potter, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Creature Inheritance, Gay Sirius Black, Gen, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Werewolf Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Wolfe99/pseuds/Shadow_Wolfe99
Summary: On his 13th birthday, Harry's creature inheritance shows up, at least partly. He becomes bound to Malfoy as guardian.When, during the act of protecting Draco at the risk of his own life, his inheritance fully forms, a new and rather useful ability emerges. Seeing through the masks of others.Or, the one where Harry isn't decieved by appearances and enables his godfather freedom.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I shall warn you now, my upload schedule for all fics is random. Read at your own frustration.

# Chapter 1

The instant midnight hit, he knew that things were never going to be normal again. His obession over a certain blond also began to make far too much sense and he loathed to admit it. He stared into the mirror above the sink. Wings. Ethereal and untouchable. Delicate. He could feel his magic beneath his skin, far more powerful than it ever had been. He didn't fully understand what he was beyond a strange instinct to believe it was an angel. He also knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he was bound to Draco Malfoy, protecting him from a future that didn't seem possible. The dream was crystal clear.

_Voldemort being resurrected. Malfoy being forced to take the dark mark as punishment for his father's crimes at the age of sixteen. The harrowing task he was burdened with. The pain. The fear of years to follow. The future scorned forever because of the mark on his arm. Never being able to truly exist in a world because of something his teenage self had to endure to survive._

He shook his head, staring at the glasses in his hand. He no longer needed them. His vision was beyond perfect. With as much silence as possible, he packed his trunk. He wasn't going to let the Dursley's see his new form. Couldn't risk the punishment that would follow. He couldn't even appear "normal" anymore. He opened the window and released Hedwig, allowing her the freedom it would take to find him wherever he ended up.

He walked along the path, pulling his trunk along when he noticed the eyes across the road. He stopped, drawing his wand cautiously. 

"Show yourself," he said quietly.

A giant black dog emerged from the shadows, looking somehow both curious and menacing all at once. He lowered his wand.

"Did you escape from someone's garden or are you somehow feral?"

The dog, obviously, didn't respond, though it did cock it's head to one side. Perhaps it noticed the wings and couldn't work out whether he was a threat or not. A bus whooshed into view, nearly knocking him over with the abrupt speed. He stared up at the triple decker purple bus and frowned. Clearly it was magic, but he wasn't entirely sure how it found him. The conductor read off some speech and Harry made the decision to go to the Leaky Cauldron. It was the only place he could think of to house him until the start of term. He'd send a letter off from there. He deliberately avoiding small talk and borrowed the Prophet from Stan Turnpike. A man was on the front cover. Sirius Black. He'd escaped from Azkaban. Despite the fact that he was supposedly a mass murderer, Harry wasn't all that concerned. He knew that he could protect himself. Had another to protect too. 

Hedwig found him a few hours later in his grotty room in the Leaky Cauldron. 

**Ron,**

**I'm at the Leaky Cauldron. Caught the night bus. I can no longer stay with my aunt and uncle.**

**I'm safe.**

**Harry**

**Hermione,**

**Do you have any idea why someone might wake up one day and be very physically different? As in, no longer needs glasses whatsoever. Let me know ASAP**

**At the Leaky Cauldron. Am safe. Can't stay with relatives any longer.**

**Harry**

He finished the letters and gave them to Hedwig, telling her to deliver Hermione's first because Ron was on holiday for a few more days. Once she was out the window, he sat down on the squeaky bed and wondered if he should have sent a letter to Malfoy too. That idea was quickly shut down because he knew for a fact that the slytherin git wouldn't believe him. He'd have to show him the dream. Vision was probably the better word for it. 

The next day, he headed to Gringotts to withdraw some money for new robes. With the new developments, he'd grown four inches. Even the oversized, baggy clothes he'd gotten from Dudley were only just big enough on him. Even though, Diagon Alley was relatively quiet in the early morning, those that were there, stared at him. More so than was usual. He wished he had a way of hiding the wings but, since they had no tangible form, they went through his clothing. 

He entered the bank and even the goblins looked up at him. They all appeared rather stunned. To his utter surprise, Griphook rounded the desk and walked up to him.

"Mr Potter, in the eyes of the olde laws, the laws in which goblins follow, you are entitled to your full inheritance. If you'd like to follow me," the goblin said. 

Harry followed the banker around the desks and into a smaller room with a single table, atop of which sat two sheets of parchment, sealed with wax. He frowned as he neared and read the words on them.

"This can't be right," he said. "Surely the wills of my parents should have been read when they died."

"Unfortunately, none of your blood relatives came to claim them, Mr Potter," Griphook replied. "You were not of age and, from what I'm aware, none of your father's family were alive. Your mother's family could have opted to send an envoy in their stead, given their lack of magical blood, but none came."

He shook his head and allowed the goblin to break the seals. He read out the wills and balked at the idea of being Lord Potter, Peverall and Gryffindor. He also couldn't even picture the amount of gold in his vault and asked for a fifth to be transferred anonymously to the Weasley and Granger vaults. He also learned that Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were his godfathers, though the later only by honourary title. He was accompanied to his vault (the main Potter vault, not his inheritance fund) and Griphook retrieved the Lordship rings. He put them on and stared as they shrunk to fit his fingers, given the assurance that they would resize with any further growth. 

He was back in his room at the Leaky Cauldron when Hedwig returned, a letter trapped in her beak. He took it from her and instantly recognized Hermione's handwriting from the two years spent copying her work. 

_**Harry,** _

_**I believe that some people can have a creature inheritance. Sometimes it gets triggered during your first teen year, others don't appear until you're of age. Shall I assume that the person we're talking about is you?** _

_**Mum's bringing me to the Leaky Cauldron on friday. I'll see you then and we can talk about it properly. Have you owled Ron?** _

_**Hermione** _

Harry frowned. Creature inheritance? It made sense but he also still knew absolutely nothing about it. Where it had come from was also a mystery. He got up and walked over to the window, idly stroking Hedwig as he looked down at the street below. He knew the Leaky Cauldron was magically altered, but it still amazed him how he could be in the same spot looking down as twelve other rooms. A slight movement caught his eye across the street, barely concealed by an alleyway. He raised an eyebrow at the dog. It had clearly followed him. 

"I'm coming down to see you," he said aloud, willing his voice to travel across the noisy street.

Miraculously, the dog nodded.

He stood in the alleyway, half hidden behind a bin and half, not particularly caring if he was seen. Hopefully, muggles would just think they were seeing things. The dog stood on the other side of the alley, behind a bin.

"Why'd you follow me?" 

The dog stared back at him as if he were deluded. Of course he couldn't answer a complex question. He sighed.

"Did you follow me?" The dog nodded.

"Are you just a dog?" The dog shook his head.

"Will you transform back?" Another headshake.

"Am I not allowed to know who you are?" A nod.

"Did I know you at one point? Did you know my parents?" Two nods.

The dog looked sad after the last question.

"Should I be afraid of you?" A definitive, resolute head shake. 

"Does the magical world consider you dangerous?" A slow nod followed by an irritated snarl.

"Did you do what they think you did?" Another, almost desperate, shake.

"Okay, I believe you. Weirder things have happened. You should go somewhere safer. I won't be leaving the inn until term starts again. Just wish I had a permission slip to go to Hogsmeade. Might've gotten to see you again. I have no doubt you'll make it to Scotland given how eager you were to follow me across from Surrey."

The dog barked in what seemed to be a laugh. He said his goodbyes to the dog before heading back to his room. When he woke, Hedwig had a note attached to her leg.

_Harry,_

_Your inheritance makes you an adult in the eyes of the olde laws. You've taken your Lordship titles. If any of the professors try to stop you going to Hogsmeade, there's also a secret passage from the One-Eyed-Witch that leads to the Honeydukes basement. Tap on the hump with your wand and say Dissendium._

_But as I said, you shouldn't have a problem_

_Big Black Dog_

Hermione barely knocked before barging into his room. He stared at her from his seat on the bed and she paused briefly before closing the door.

"Harry, you have wings," she said carefully.

"Really? Hadn't noticed!" he replied tossing a sweet into his mouth. "Wouldn't be why I asked about drastic changes in appearance at all."

"But Harry, this is brilliant."

"Hardly, though I am now considered an adult in the eyes of the olde laws. Or so the goblins say. Hasn't really changed much honestly."

Hermione walked over and flopped onto the bed beside him, her eyes most definitely on the wings and not him. She reached out and tried to touch them. He shivered as if he'd walked through a ghost. That was different. He hadn't felt a thing when he'd touched them.

"Can you control them at all?" she asked.

He shrugged, focusing his magic towards them and aiming to make them move. He felt the air move slightly as they fluttered. Hermione gasped but he didn't know what else to say. They spent the afternoon discussing what she'd read at some point in the last two years. In the end, he didn't really learn much beyond that he could possibly learn to hide the wings but it would put strain on his magic to do so. He pointedly left out the part where he was supposed to protect Malfoy because he really didn't want to admit that it was true before having spoken to the boy himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy valentine's day, folks. May your love be strong and your singleness chill. Personally, I opted to be my own Valentine. The chocolate was great.

# Chapter 2

His days were rather boring as he waited for his Hogwarts letter to arrive. Without it, he wasn't entirely sure what books he'd need for the coming year. He also really hoped that Voldemort didn't have any plans to kill him either. Not when he now had to keep a big mouthed moron alive as well. If the creepy weirdo discovered his inheritance and that Malfoy was his ward, the blond would, without a doubt, become shark bait. With nothing better to do, he stood in front of the mirror and worked on hiding the wings. His magic revolted against it, all but begging to not be forced into it, but eventually, his magic obeyed and the wings flitted out of reality. He smiled at his reflection before realising just how taxing it was to keep them hidden. His magic felt weak and he knew that if he attempted magic, the result would be pitiful. He sighed, releasing his wings again. In private, they were most definitely staying out.

His Hogwarts letter arrived and he immediately headed into Diagon Alley to seek out his books and other supplies. He left his wings on display because he had no desire to be tired and was only slightly amazed that, even with all his books in hand, he didn't feel weighed down by them. He even asked the shopkeeper at Flourish and Blotts to add an extension charm to his bag so that he could carry everything more easily. She agreed after being paid a few galleons. He headed into the Quidditch shop and eyed up the Firebolt, knowing he could easily afford it but knew it was frivolous. He was looking at it with such intensity that he barely registered the door tinkling open until he heard who came in.

"Who does that oaf think he is? Making us buy books that try to eat us!" Malfoy grumbled.

Harry's head turned and he immediately hid his wings. It wasn't a very gryffindor move but he wasn't ready to have _that_ conversation just yet. He wanted to delay the reality for as long as possible. He quickly collected the things he needed for broom maintanance and paid, barely avoiding being caught by the blond he was bound to protect. He resented his inheritance for a brief minute. He just had to get bound to an idiot who thought the world revolved around him. He sighed. Of course he did. The Malfoy's he'd met were convinced the world did revolve around them. They expected everything to be done to their standard and sneered at anything that didn't fit. Of course Malfoy behaved the way he did when he had Lucius as a role model. Once safely away from the Quidditch shop, he released his wings again and finished shopping.

To say he struggled to keep the wings hidden on platform 9 3/4 was an understatement. It took a lot of concentration to sustain it and fighting through the crowds to get onto the Hogwarts express battled for it. Ron was all but steering him through towards the train and he was grateful. He was also grateful to not have to worry about having enough strength to drag his stuff with him. Once in the train carriage, he desperately hoped for an empty compartment. He desperately wanted to free his wings. Of course, being Harry Potter, meant that luck was against him. The closest they got to an empty space was one with an adult man curled up in the corner, face hidden by his cloak. 

"I wonder who that is," Ron said quietly.

"R.J. Lupin. It's on his trunk, Ron," Hermione replied, pointing to the man's luggage. 

Harry frowned. R.J. _Lupin_? The name couldn't be common enough for it to be a coincidence and he huffed.

"You alright, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Fine," he replied. "Just a little odd. There was a Lupin in my parent's wills."

Hermione freed her cat from it's crate and the ginger feline pounced across the compartment to sit on his lap. He smiled at Crookshanks and petted it between the ears. He wasn't exactly fond of furry animals but he had no issue with them either. They were simple creatures that required basic requirements. Unlike a certain someone he had yet to inform. He sighed.

"I'll be right back," he announced. "Just have to talk to someone."

Both Ron and Hermione frowned at him but didn't push him for details. That would happen once he got back.

It wasn't difficult to find the polished and pressed slytherin compartment containing Malfoy. He opened their door without knocking.

"Malfoy, I need a word with you," he said calmly, looking at nobody but the blond.

The blond sneered and raised an eyebrow. "What is it Potter? We were having a civilized conversation before you so rudely interrupted."

He didn't rise to the bait. Felt no need to. In fact, he felt the calmest he'd ever been in the presence of slytherins. He gestured for the blond to join him.

"It'll only take a second. Possibly a minute."

As if thrown off by the lack of reaction, Malfoy stood and joined him in the corridor. Harry sighed, knowing that the only way to show Malfoy the truth and have him believe it would be to show him.

"I came into my inheritance this summer, Malfoy. It appears angel blood runs in my family and as my luck would have it, I am now bound to protect you from yourself."

Malfoy scoffed. "That has to be the most pathetic attempt at a prank I've ever seen."

"I wish it were. Can I show you?"

The slytherin eyed him warily before giving him a half nod. Moving too fast for him to rescind the consent, Harry reached out and grabbed Malfoy's wrist, keeping eye contact as the vision was shown. Sensing a lack of other people, he released his wings and allowed Malfoy to see them. Once the vision was over, Harry released his grip and left his wings out for a few more moments. He could see the myriad of emotions cross the blond's face. Fear, disbelief, panic, irritation, confusion. He said nothing, waiting for the blond to decide how he was going to react. Mostly, how difficult the blond would make his job. After a few minutes, Malfoy shook his head and sneered.

"I'm appalled by your skills in illusion. Nobody in their right mind would believe that," he snapped. "Return to your blood traitor friends, Potter and stay away from me."

"If I could, I would," Harry replied. "Like it or not, I'll be around more than I would like to be. Goodbye Malfoy."

They'd been on the train for hours when the journey came to a dramatic halt. The air chilled and a bitter pulse formed in his gut, spurring him out of his seat. Whatever was happening wasn't normal and they were nowhere near Hogwarts yet. He told his friends to stay put while he slowly walked down the train towards Malfoy. It wasn't something he wanted to do. It wasn't something he would have done by choice, but whatever was happening, posed a threat to the one he had to protect. He didn't bother entering the slytherin compartment. He stood guard in the corridor as a cloaked ghostly thing entered the train. Harry felt the coldness seep into his bones but didn't allow the subsequent fear to consume him. Instead, he raised his chin and released his wings.

"Whatever you are, you're not welcome here," he stated. "None of us are a threat to you and you do not scare me. Leave now before I force you to."

The thing attempted to rush him but his wings flapped instinctively, forcing it backwards. A glow began to emit from him- he couldn't have pinpointed where from if he tried- but the thing backed off quickly, fleeing out of the train in a hurry. The glow faded and he turned to walk back to his compartment. The pulse in his gut faded but he didn't allow his wings to go anywhere. He had no idea what the other creature was but he wasn't about to let it get an advantage over him if it came back. All the windows had frosted over and the air was still chilly. He didn't like those creatures, whatever they were. He was almost back to his friends when R.J. Lupin stopped in front of him, a conjured flame in hand.

"How are the dementors not affecting you?" the man asked.

"That would suggest I'm allowed to let fear take control, sir. I have another I'm supposed to protect. Being consumed by fear won't allow me to do that," Harry replied carefully before absorbing his wings. "I also think you know who I am and not because I'm the Boy-Who-Lived."

"How did you work it out?"

"Lupin hardly seems like a popular name, sir."

"I apologize for not knowing you, Harry. Things were complicated."

"Everything associated with me is," Harry said bitterly. "I've got to get back to my friends. Goodbye Remus."

Harry knew it was rude to call someone by their name when they were an adult but he also didn't care. He slipped past his "honorary" godfather and back to his compartment. The train began moving again and Harry skirted the subject of where he'd been. He really didn't want to explain that he was Malfoy's guardian.

Harry couldn't help but smirk at the batty woman teaching Divination, especially when she "saw" the Grim in his tea leaves. It looked remarkably like the dog that'd followed him. When they headed down to Care of Magical Creatures, Harry was pleased that Hagrid was doing something he clearly enjoyed. They followed him away from his hut and Harry's grin appeared. The creature, apparently a Hippogriff, stood proudly before them. He was a beautiful creature. Harry didn't pay attention to what Hagrid was saying before he was abruptly shoved forwards. He glanced behind him to see everyone else having backed up. He looked at the half-giant to figure out what was happening.

"Approach 'im slowly, 'Arry. Buckbeak is a very proud creature," Hagrid said.

Harry took a step towards the Hippogriff, who, in turn, paid attention to his approach. The urge to free his wings was intense but he held off and moved closer to the creature. He didn't need Hagrid to inform him of the need to bow. It was instinctual. When Buckbeak returned the gesture, Harry slowly rose to standing before closing the gap between them. He stroked the Hippogriff's beak and scarcely heard the applause behind him. Hagrid barely warned him before lifting him onto the shoulders of Buckbeak and the creature took flight. In the sky, Harry released his wings and trusted the creature not to kill him, raising his hands to feel the wind through his clothes. He felt free. As Buckbeak circled back to where Hagrid was teaching, Harry withdrew his wings again and dismounted when they were barely on the ground.

He'd barely returned to his friends when Malfoy decided to be his usual arrogant self. Before he was consciously aware of moving, he got between Buckbeak and Malfoy just as the Hippogriff reared up. Claws tore through his robes and sliced up his back. He kept eye contact with the blond almost out of spite. Hagrid yelled at Buckbeak and Malfoy looked both shocked and terrified.

"I warned you," Harry whispered, trying to keep his breathing steady.

Pain was rushing through him and he was struggling to remain conscious, let alone upright. His hands were shaking. He somehow knew that he could heal himself but it would require freeing his wings. He had no idea who, if anyone, Malfoy had told but he really didn't want to make his inheritance public. He looked beseechingly at Hermione, who quickly got the hint. She started sending people away and Hagrid announced that the lesson was over. Once the other students were out of sight- leaving Ron, Hermione, Hagrid and Malfoy, who seemed too stunned to move- Harry freed his wings and allowed his magic to settle over his wounds.

Warmth flooded his system and he sighed with relief as the pain subsided. Buckbeak nudged him on the shoulder and he casually reached up to stroke the creature, his eyes still on Malfoy's.

"How are you still standing?" the blond asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Magic," he replied. "Though I do believe my clothes are ruined."

Malfoy lowered his gaze and Harry felt a sigh of relief crawl its way up his body. He looked at Hagrid who was both appalled and concerned.

"I'm alright, Hagrid," he said with a small smile. "Do you like my wings?"

The half-giant offered a hesitant smile in return. "They're beautiful, 'Arry. I can see why Buckbeak likes you. As for you Mr Malfoy, that'll be ten points from slytherin for ignoring instructions and endangering the life of your fellow student."

Malfoy didn't even complain. He simply walked away quickly, as if remembering that the rest of his classmates had gone. Ron and Hermione surged forwards, the panic tumbling out of their mouths alongside the outrage.

"Harry why the bloody hell did you get in the way?" Ron demanded.

"Harry are you hurt?"

He shrugged. "I'm fine, Hermione. The bleeding's stopped but I'm pretty sure there's scarring. Don't suppose you know how to mend clothes?"

Neither of them knew the reparing spells so Harry shrugged out of his ruined robes and borrowed Ron's as they made their way back to the common room. Technically they were skipping Herbology but he had to change and no doubt have to explain to his friends why he'd protected Malfoy. He really wasn't looking foward to the conversation.

Once he was dressed, Hermione joined him and Ron in the dorm. He sat down heavily on his bed and tried to work out how to phrase his new reality. It was proving to not be much fun.

"Harry, why did you step in front of Malfoy? Also why did you show him your wings?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I thought you were keeping that mostly private," Ron added.

He sighed. "When my inheritance came through, I saw a vision. It's my duty as an angel to protect. I'm bound to it. Unfortunately, I'm bound to protect Malfoy. I showed him my wings on the train as well as the vision. He's apparently acting as if it's all some kind of hoax. I think after this, he'll know that it's not. Whether he acts less like a git, I don't think so. It wouldn't really be in his nature."

Hermione frowned and Ron looked disgusted before looking confused.

"Hang on, if Malfoy knew on the train what you were, how come the news hasn't spread around the entire school?" he asked.

Harry shrugged. "Probably keeping it until he can use it to his advantage. Maybe nobody believes him. Our entire class is definitely going to know something's up though. It's going to be weird that I'm walking around perfectly fine after how deep I got clawed. I probably should have been in the hospital wing at least for a day or so."

The three of them decided that it was probably best they lay low until lunch. Hermione tried to convince him to tell McGonagall or Dumbledore about his inheritance but he shook his head. He was half convinced that Dumbledore already knew and the less people that were aware of his inheritance the better.


End file.
